Tu étais une curiosité
by Atlantos
Summary: [Aventures... kind of. Mahyar, du moins.] Il l'avait rencontrée, un matin gris, sur la grève. Curieux, il s'est approché. Curieux, ils se sont apprivoisés. Ah, tu étais une curiosité, humaine au bord de l'eau... (OS. Inspiré par le dessin de Min0uze Merman!Mahyar.)


Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Je reviens vers vous après cette longue pause. Don't worry, je n'ai pas abandonné _Hogwarts Adventure_ , ou même les annexes de _Changer les trames_. Je suis juste extrêmement prise par les études (bonne idée de faire en un an ce que beaucoup font en deux ans. Maso.)

Un petit texte, dont l'idée est venue du dessin de Min0uze et son Merman!Mahyar, venant raconter des histoires à ceux qui veulent bien l'écouter. Une petite bouffée d'inspiration s'en est suivie, j'ai déjà posté le texte sur twitter, je le partage également ici !

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Tu étais une curiosité, humaine au bord de l'eau.

A toi, rencontrée sur la grève un matin gris, j'étais une étrange créature. Tu l'étais pour moi également. Personne ne venait au bout de ces rochers, trop coupants, trop glissants pour votre sécurité. Mais tu t'y es assise, un matin après la tempête, et tu as regardé l'océan apaisé, longuement, jusqu'à sortir un carnet et griffonner à l'intérieur.

J'étais curieux. Lentement, je me suis approché, caché par les vague et l'écume, slalomant entre les rochers. Je t'ai observé, pendant un long moment. Puis me suis hissé à la hauteur de ton carnet.

Tu as fini par remarquer ma présence. Mon apparence humaine – du moins, la moitié. Ton regard a glissé des écailles sur mon visage aux branchies de mon cou, de mon tronc et membres supérieurs humains au bas de mon abdomen continuant par de nombreuses tentacules. Tu as hurlé. Ton carnet est tombé à l'eau. J'ai rejoint l'océan.

Pour un temps, bien sûr. Je suis allé récupérer ton carnet, mais il n'avait pas apprécié l'eau. C'était dommage.

Je l'ai déposé sur les rochers et me suis éloigné. Tu n'étais pas partie, et tu es prudemment revenue chercher ton bien trempé avec un brin de dépit. J'étais aussi dépité. Tu as regardé autour de toi, et nos regards se sont croisés. Tu hésitais. A fuir, certainement.

Tu as avancé, un peu. Pas trop. Je me suis avancé. Un peu. Pas trop.

Tu as fini par me demander qui j'étais. Ce que j'étais. J'ai ouvert la bouche, et les sons qui sont sortis t'ont – encore – effrayée. La communication fut un peu ardue. Mais faisable. Je crois que le premier son t'avait clouée sur place, ce fut juste le temps pour moi de moduler ma voix de façon humaine. Un exercice que je n'avais pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

 _« Un habitant de l'océan. »_ Tu m'as demandé si j'avais un nom. J'ai répondu dans la langue de mon peuple, que tu n'as pas comprise. C'était dommage. Mais tu m'en as trouvé un, par après. Tu n'aurais pas dû, humaine au bord de l'eau.

Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais si près de la plage, et je t'ai répondu que je cherchais des humains. Pas pour les manger, non. Mais parce que certains étaient prêts à écouter mes histoires. Les histoires de l'Océan. Les secrets des abysses. L'intemporalité de ses empires.

Tu étais intéressée. Curieuse. Tu t'es rapprochée, prudemment, puis assise. A nouveau, je me suis hissé sur la grève et je t'ai conté une petite histoire. Petite, parce que le soleil se couchait. Nous avons eu le temps d'admirer sa disparition derrière la ligne d'horizon. Puis tu t'es en allée, me promettant de revenir le lendemain.

Tu es revenue. Le lendemain. Le surlendemain. Et les jours qui suivirent. Tu aimais mes histoires, ainsi que ma compagnie. Je me suis rendu compte que le monde terrestre avait bien changé depuis mon dernier auditeur en date.

Puis tu m'as dit que tu t'en irais. Pendant quelques mois, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient des mois. Qu'importe, j'ai attendu.

Ce fut rapide. C'est toujours rapide, avec les humains.

Je t'ai raconté maintes histoires cachées du monde terrestre, durant des heures. Nous nous rencontrions sur les mêmes rochers, et souvent tu griffonnais sur ton carnet à mes mots.

Tu allais et tu venais. Tu changeais. Rapidement. Ton ventre a grossi et est revenu à la normale, plusieurs fois, tes cheveux sont devenus gris, ton visage marqué par le temps… Tu avais de plus en plus de mal à venir au bord de la grève…

Nous avons dû nous asseoir autre part, car tu ne pouvais plus…

Tu ne pouvais plus…

Tu es définitivement partie. Tu m'avais dit « Adieu. », mais je n'avais pas compris. Je t'ai attendue, tu sais ? J'avais encore tant d'histoires à te conter, mais tu ne venais plus.

J'ai cherché d'autres personnes à qui raconter mes histoires, mais mes mots s'échappaient, ma voix s'étiolait. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire…

Un jour, ma voix s'est tue.

 _Car tu m'as donné un nom.  
_ _Tu as apprivoisé ma voix.  
_ _Tu l'as faite tienne.  
_ _Et tu l'as emportée avec toi…_

.

...

.

Puis, un jour, ce fut étrange.

J'avais pris l'habitude de revenir à la grève. Ce que j'espérais y trouver, va savoir, humaine au bord de l'eau… Ce jour-là, un enfant humain jouait sur les rochers. J'avais envie de lui faire peur. Je me suis approché, discrètement, et suis sorti de l'eau, menaçant. L'enfant eut un mouvement de recul, est tombé en arrière…

Mais ne s'enfuit pas.

Nous nous sommes observés, lui sidéré, moi frustré. Son visage changea. De la sidération à la surprise. De la surprise à la joie. Il s'est approché de moi, m'a souri, m'a appelé par le nom que tu m'avais donné…

Ma frustration s'est muée en sidération. Son sourire s'est agrandi.

 _« Tu es revenu ! »_

J'ai ouvert la bouche. Lâché un son immonde. Il a ri. Je l'ai observé attentivement, ne pouvant y croire…

J'ai compris.

Il a continué de sourire, puis s'est assis au bord de la grève, me réclamant une histoire. Encore. Toujours. Je me suis donc installé, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Ai modulé ma voix pour qu'il puisse me comprendre. Et il m'a écouté avec attention.

Ah, le monde terrestre est décidément bien étrange.

Et toi tout autant, humaine au bord de l'eau…

* * *

 _J'espère que ce brin de texte vous a plu !_

 _Je vous souhaite de passer un joyeux - et spooky - Halloween~_

 _Des bisous !_


End file.
